Steamy Love
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Blatant shower sex with Diablo and OC. I don't own the characters, just my OC. Please enjoy.


Diablo sighed softly and rested his forehead on the wall of the shower, letting the water run over him. He took a shaky breath and froze when he heard the door slowly creak open. He glared and let his hands heat up, creating steam in the room.

He eyed the figure and sighed softly as the figure began removing their clothes, revealing soft curves. He shook his head as the curtain moved aside and Alice stepped under the water, shivering at the cool temperature. He stepped back some to give her room and she closed the curtain back, letting him see the phoenix tattoo along her spine.

"I don't know why you always take such cold showers. I figured you would prefer a hot shower, love."

He smiled slightly and offered her her bottle of shampoo. "It's a nice change from the usual heat I already live with."

She squirted some on her hand and began washing her dual-colored hair, releasing the fruity scent into the air. She tilted her head back and said, "I quite enjoy your heat. But, you should know how I feel about fire anyway."

He nodded and washed off the rest of his tattooed body, carefully moving around her to rinse off the suds and turn the water temperature up. She hummed happily and closed her eyes to rinse out her hair. He glanced over her body and took a deep breath, pushing the thoughts out of his head.

He moved to step out the shower and she grabbed his hand, smiling softly at him. "Stay. You've been too busy and I want you to keep me some company. It's lonely."

He smiled slightly and mumbled, "I apologize, but I'd rather not. You are very tempting like this."

She giggled softly and tugged his hands to her hips. "I know I'm tempting all soaped up and soaking wet. And you can't deny you want this, Diablo~. I've seen your staring."

He shifted slightly and felt his cheeks warm up. She smiled up at him and laced her fingers together behind his neck. He smiled slightly and loosely held her hips, feeling the cool skin against his own heated flesh. She always had a cooler temperature than a normal human.

She smiled and pressed against him, her pert breasts squishing between them. She tugged him down to her level and mumbled, "You finally have me, Diablo. I'm all yours."

He let out a low growl and pulled her into a rough kiss, letting his emotions take over. She moaned softly in surprise and tangled her tongue with his when it entered her cavern. He explored her mouth and pulled away, panting softly.

She panted softly and he easily lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned as he attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses, leaving dark marks along the pale skin. She tilted her head back against the shower wall and gripped his shoulders, panting heavily as steam filled the room.

He rubbed his hips against hers and lowly moaned as he felt her soft core rub against his length. She moaned into his ear and he tightened his grip on her hips, leaving faint bruises. She slowly moved her hips and pressed against him more. "No need to be gentle, Diablo. I like it rough."

His body temperature heated up even more and growled in her ear, "You might regret that, Alice."

She lowly moan and gasped loudly when he swiftly entered her. She clung to his shoulders and loudly moaned as he began moving, not bothering to give her time to adjust. He moaned at the tightness of her core and held her hips tighter, bruising them.

She arched into him and moaned loudly, not caring who heard her. She curled her toes against his back and clung to his shoulders as he moved. He groaned and held her close to him as the steam began to thicken.

Alice barely felt any of the water hit her. All she felt was him, his heat, his length moving in and out of her rapidly, his heated flesh against hers. She clung to his damp shoulders and faintly noticed whenever a drop of water reached him, it'd instantly turn to steam.

She panted in his ear and he groaned softly, pressing his mouth against her neck to muffle his grunts and groans. She moaned loudly as she tightened around him in an orgasm and felt his pace grow erratic.

He tightened his grip on her hips and pressed his hips to hers as he came, pumping his seed into her. She moaned softly and panted heavily, resting her forehead on his shoulder. He panted and uncurled his fingers, reaching over to turn the water to ice cold.

She squealed when the water touched her heated skin and clung to him tighter, huffing at his chuckle. He shifted slightly and pulled out, shifting to stand under the water and block it from her. She shakily moved to stand and held onto his arms as her legs trembled.

Diablo held her hips and smiled slightly. "You're not hurt are you?"

She rolled her eyes and shifted to let the cum run down her leg. "I've had worse, hun. You wouldn't hurt the princess, would ya?"

He chuckled and gently rubbed her hips with his thumbs. "Not on purpose, no. Come on, the others are gonna start looking for us soon."

She giggled softly and lightly kissed his cheek. "Ah, Harley knew when I came in here what I was coming after. She'll keep them busy for as long as we need."

He rolled his eyes and turned off the water, stepping out to dry off. She giggled and slowly stepped out. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and walked out, letting the steam escape.

Harley whistled and chimed, "It looks like a sauna in there. You two musta had some steamy fun~."

Alice giggled and headed to her room. "You could say something like."

Harley promptly busted out laughing, holding her sides as her grin grew.


End file.
